


Holding On To You

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Eating Disorders, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by anon: In high school, Erin has an eating disorder. Abby is the only one who knows and helps her through it.</p><p>AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On To You

Erin sat silently at the lunch table, her head cast down and her nose buried in her book. Abby was sitting next to her, rambling on and on about something, but Erin couldn't focus on anything. She felt nauseated and her head was pounding. It didn't help that her stomach felt like a deep pit filled with acid nor that she was on the verge of fainting. She tried to read her book, but the words were flying all over the page. Abby's hands were waving around animatedly next to her, but Erin had no idea why. It wasn't until she was forcefully grabbed and yanked out of her seat that Erin finally snapped out of it and could do nothing but follow Abby as she marched out of the cafeteria and down the hall towards the girl's restroom.

The room was filled with the smell of smoke and a few straggling girls were in the mirrors doing makeup. 

"Out!" Abby screeched, one hand still clutching tightly to Erin's tiny bicep and her other pointing towards the door. "Out out out!"

It only took one menacing look and a small growl from Abby before the girls began to scram, muttering "crazy fuckin' weirdos" as they all shuffled out the door. Abby turned and locked the door and then dragged Erin over to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed a fair amount at the redhead. "Abby!" Erin exclaimed, wiping water from her face.

"What is going on with you?" Abby asked, ignoring the angry glares her best friend was shooting down at her. "You're pale, you're cold, you can't focus on anything... I'm concerned, Erin. You're really starting to freak me out."

Erin deflated and tears slowly began to build up behind her eyes. She stared at Abby's worried face and finally the walls came crashing down. She slumped over and fell into Abby who immediately wrapped her in her strong arms. She sobbed loudly in the school bathroom while Abby rubbed her back, confused. Erin slowly extracted herself from the embrace and wiped her face dry with a paper towel, blowing her nose a few times. Abby stood silently, watching as her friend pulled herself together. Her heart beat raced and her throat was tight as she tried to mentally prepare herself for Erin's explanation.

Erin washed her hands and then grabbed Abby's forearms tightly, her nails almost digging into the brunette's skin. "Promise me that you will not say a word to anyone about what I'm about to tell you. Not even your imaginary dog."

"But Zorp can't-"

"Promise me, Abigail," Erin jerked her arms lightly. "Please." Abby slowly nodded and gestured for Erin to continue. It took a full minute before she spoke again and when she did, her voice was small and raspy. "I've been getting bullied my whole life, about various things really," she rambled. "Sometimes its about my looks..."

"Your looks?" Abby scrunched her face up in confusion. "Who the hell is saying anything about your looks?"

Erin shook her head and laced her fingers together with Abby's. "It doesn't matter who, okay?" She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "For years it's been happening, and before I even met you, I go through... rough patches."

"Rough patches..." Abby repeated slowly, raising her eyebrow. "What happens during these rough patches?"

Erin swallowed loudly, the pounding in her head growing by the second. "I, um... I'm..." She squeezed Abby's hands so tightly she thought she might break them, but Abby didn't say a word. Breathing deeply through her nose, Erin finally blurted out, "I'm anorexic."

Erin expected Abby to react much like a cartoon character, eyeballs popping out, jaw dropping, hands slapped to her face like that kid in Home Alone... What she didn't expect was for Abby to begin tearing up, her lip trembling involuntarily. 

"Erin," Abby breathed out. She shook her head and unlaced their fingers. Erin felt rejection begin to sink in and it made her feel sick, until Abby reached up and grabbed her face in her hands. They stared each other down, their eyes swimming with unshed tears. Abby slowly brought Erin's face to her chest and wrapped her arms around the taller woman's shoulders. Erin immediately clutched tightly to her only friend, shaking almost uncontrollably. "You are the most beautiful girl I know, Erin Elyse Gilbert," Abby whispered in her ear. She pulled Erin back and reached up to kiss her cheeks lightly, her breath ragged. "Your face, your body," her hands slid down her arms and around her waist, pressing themselves together tightly. "Just _you_ are beautiful, okay? Don't ever think that you're not. And if you do," she pressed her forehead against Erin's chin, silently cursing their height difference, "call me and talk to me. You can't go without eating, Erin. Don't destroy this beautiful vessel that I've come to love so much."

Erin shakily nodded her head and held Abby even more tightly, as it it were possible. "Thank you, Abby."

They stayed in the bathroom until the final bell rang, holding on to each other and snacking on the candy Abby always had stashed away in her jacket pockets. Erin felt a weight lift off of her shoulders as they finally exited, ignoring all the angry teens that were in dire need of the restroom. It felt like she left all her worries behind in that room. She wasn't completely healed, but as she strolled out of the school with her fingers laced together with Abby's she felt more beautiful than she ever felt in her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> Not confident in this one because it was a hard subject to tackle in my opinion, but I liked the challenge and I hope I did it justice.


End file.
